


Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

by letsbegin



Series: What If... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, bad at tags, basically rewriting the books, chapter by chapter, why am I doing this to myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: What would life have been like if Harry Potter had been sorted into Slytherin? This is gonna be a lot, I'm literally basically rewriting the books almost chapter by chapter so be prepared.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: What If... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of this. All of the characters and plot lines belong to JK Rowling

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the Hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.  
“Hmm,” said a small voice in his ear. “Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There’s talent, oh my goodness yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that’s interesting … So where shall I put you?”  
Harry gripped the edges of the stool.  
“Hmm, gotta be, SLYTHERIN!”  
Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole Hall. He took off the hat and shakily walked towards the Slytherin table. He barely heard the cheers from Slytherin table and the gasps and whispers from the other houses. He numbly took a place at the table and listened to Ron get placed in Gryffindor.  
“Harry Potter? I’m Theodore Nott, you can call me Theo” The boy sitting next to Harry introduced himself.  
“Hi”  
“I saw Malfoy running out of your train compartment on the way here, how did you manage that?” Theo asked, motioning to the blonde who was laughing with Crabbe and Goyle further down the table.  
“My friend Ron’s rat bit Crabbe”  
“Ron Weasley?”  
“You got a problem with that?” Harry stared icily at Theodore.  
“Nope, no problem” Theo rushed out, scared of what Harry would do otherwise.  
“Good, you’re already better than the other Slytherins I’ve met so far. I was worried everyone in this house would like Malfoy and his minions”  
Albus Dumbledore stood up from the high table to welcome everyone before food magically appeared on the tables. He looked down the table at Malfoy again and was pleased to see him looking uncomfortable with the ghost sitting next to him. The ghost was horrible looking, with blank eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained in silver blood. He ate in silence, ignoring the people around him. When pudding came Harry grabbed a treacle tart and tuned into the conversations around him. The topic had turned to families, which he had absolutely no interest talking about. Harry turned to look at the high table. As he looked at the teachers he noticed Professor Quirrell talking to another teacher with black hair. The black haired teacher looked straight into Harry’s eyes and as he did so a sharp pain shot across Harry’s scar.  
“Are you alright?” Theo asked, seeing Harry grasp his head.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, it was nothing. I’m good”  
The pain stopped as fast as it had happened. The look the teacher had given him gave him the distinct feeling that the professor did not like him.  
“Theo do you know who the professor with black hair is?”  
"I think that’s professor Snape. He’s the potions teacher and head of Slytherin. My parents were at school with him”  
The pudding disappeared and Dumbledore stood again, causing the hall to go silent. He talked about the forbidden forest being off limits, but gave a special glance to the Gryffindor table, said that magic was not to be used in the halls, quidditch trials, and that one of the third floor corridors is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a painful death, which Harry found very concerning. He then instructed everyone to sing the school song, the lyrics of which he showed above him. Two students at the Gryffindor table were the last ones to finish and everyone clapped before Dumbledore sent everyone to bed. Harry followed Theo and the other first years down to the dungeons. He was too tired to notice the paintings moving and talking.  
“Here we are” Announced the boy at the front, who Harry assumed was a prefect.  
“Finally, I’m exhausted” Theo said beside him.  
“Me too”  
They all walked through the door and into the Slytherin common room. It was long with a low ceiling and decorated with skulls and other such things. All in all, it looked like a dungeon. The walls were rough stone and there was a fireplace surrounded by high backed chairs. The light in the room is green from the green light fixtures and you can see under the water of the black lake through the windows. It was pleasantly warm in the common despite the fact that it was in the dungeon and under a lake. The girls were directed to their room and the boys were directed to theirs which contained six, four-poster beds with green silk curtains and the covers were embroidered with silver thread. Of course Harry had to share a room with Malfoy and his minions. There was also another boy who’s name Harry thinks is Blaise, who was sitting with Draco at dinner. At least Theo was also in the room so Harry had someone he kinda liked.  
“So, Potter, you ended up in Slytherin as well. I would’ve thought you’d end up in Gryffindor with Weasley” Malfoy drawled stepping in front of Harry.  
“Leave me alone Malfoy”  
“What if I don’t want to?”  
“Come on Draco, I just wanna sleep. You can start a rivalry tomorrow. Night Harry” Theo said tiredly before walking past Draco and choosing a bed second to last in the semi circle. Draco scowled but walked to a bed on the other side of the room anyway.  
“Night Theo”  
Harry choose the bed at the end next to Theo, he didn’t pay attention to where the other three boys ended up. They changed in silence and went to bed, all too exhausted to do anything else. Harry woke up once after a bad dream about Malfoy and the black haired professor, but quickly went back to sleep and didn’t even remember the dream in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the Slytherin common room is described as cold by Harry and Ron but I found an awesome headcanon on Tumblr that says the common room is charmed to seem cold to non-slytherins but the slytherin students are actually warm. It's from kairenn-n.


End file.
